Ma Coéur Continuérai
by AdorableAngel
Summary: How far will one man go to get what he wants? This man would fulfill a naïve girl's every wish and dream and then snatch all that and more from her, leaving her with nothing but her undying love for him
1. The Heart of a Lover

__

Ok, wow this is my first story in a while...in a long while. Just to warn you ahead, you might be a little confused in the beginning but not so confused that you won't be able to figure out what's going on. And my layout's a little different than the rest of the stories as you will see but that's the way i plan on writing this story...so yeah. Oh and by the way, I did no historical research on this whatsoever. I just came up with this story while Ii was listening to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" God, I adore that song! :) One last note, this isn't edited so yeah....there are going to be tons of grammar mistakes. Sorry :(

April 3, 1725

Bordeaux

She gazed out the window through her teary eyes. She saw her love leaving before her eyes her...leaving...going away....maybe forever. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She saw the children run and play along the water, and she saw young men carrying their luggage with heavy hearts to the boats at the dock, looking back at the ones they loved as if to capture their faces in their minds forever, who knows if or not they'll see them again. Once again, she looked up at the cloudy sky wishing all this to be a dream. Wishing this wasn't true...tears once again filled her eyes as she prayed. She felt the salty breeze of the ocean brush past her, as if trying to console her. But nothing could console her now...not the breeze, not the accumulating clouds, nor the green leafy trees surrounding her. The atmosphere and the weather that would normally put her at peace was tearing at her now. It reminded her of him and the times they had together...and it reminded her of what he had said to her before he left.

__

Your heart will go on

July 5, 1725

Bordeaux

Dear Diary,

It is my 16th birthday today...my "sweet 16," says my cousin. I don't see anything sweet about it. It has been absolutely miserable so far. Men have started paying more attention to me than ever, and I wouldn't mind really because I'm quite used to it, but they do not flirt with me just for the sake of flirting, they're seeking my hand in marriage! marriage for goodness sake! I'm only 16 but according to my mother I am "now at the suitable age of marriage." Well I'm sorry to say I disagree with her! Plus I can't get married...I'm waiting for him...everyone says its ridiculous. They say those who go to the Americas never return. But i bet you he will...he'll return for me...even though he himself said goodbye to me as if he would never see me again. My eyes water even at the thought of that fateful night, the night that tore me away from my first love...my only love...well i cannot write anymore, I must go greet the others who have come to be a part of my birthday celebration...

July 6, 1725

Bordeaux

I had heard from my friends about her. Serenity Bouchard. Oh yes, I had heard plenty about her and not just her, but also her great love story. I think it's quite silly actually, to fall in love in the first place. And her story's oh so cliché...she fell in love with an orphan who was of lower status than her...her parents didn't approve...and they lured him away from her by offering to send him to the Americas, the young man accepted and left....and blah blah blah. Well I could care less about her story, it's the girl I want to meet. She's supposedly the most beautiful and fair maiden in all of France. And to my surprise I've also heard that she's quite spirited. All I know is that I must meet this Serenity Bouchard, and if I find her fitting, maybe pursue her. For if she really is the most beautiful woman in all of France then I shall have to have her. Because Yohji Kudou always gets the best of everything .


	2. loves seduction

****

Well, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that I got a few reviews J that made me very happy. Ok, to start off I'll answer a few questions.

Um Ma Coeur Continuerai means My Heart Will Go On. I was listening to the Celine Dion song My Heart Will Go On when I got inspired to write this story, thus the title. But this story has nothing to do with the song so yeah lol. And yeah, Yohji's name totally doesn't go with the "atmosphere" I created but I wanted him in the story L And yes I will make up a reason for him to be Japanese hehe don't worry I have everything worked out or at least I think I do.

Yeah, it would be nicer if the chapters were longer but you know it's really hard to find time to do this because I've been so busy the past two months with student government, sophomore class, my job, friends, etc etc. so it's really really hard to find time but I will find time to write no matter what becuz this is a great way for me to relieve my stress lol so yep, I won't write often and I won't write long chapters but I'll def finish this. :-D

As for the setting and the time…ehh I just sort of made up the time period because I liked it but I understand that it's annoying when someone sets the story in a time period and then doesn't really make the characters like the people of that time period but since my story is such a random story, I'm not really planning on paying much attention to that. Like I won't have things that definitely weren't present during that time period and the characters attitudes are going to be like the attitudes of the people of that time but yeah it's not going to be focused on that. Gosh I feel like I'm rambling lol.

And um the accents are just their to create "an effect" lol I'm so retarded I know but I wanted it to look cute heh

So Finally On with the Story (oh and sorry the AN notes are longer than the story)…

July 5, 1725

The Colonies, Maryland

Out of my window, today, I finally saw the young bud bloom into a beautiful flower. As beautiful as it was as a flower, it's beauty as a bud was something else. It held a certain innocence, a certain aura that made it lovely in its own simple way. But the young bud that I wanted to see bloom was a world apart from me, somewhere else, perhaps with someone else. She entered into the world of womanhood today , and no doubt that her mother has already started searching for the perfect suitor for her. How I wish I could be the one her mother and father picked to be her husband. I had dreamt up a perfect life for us by the beaches of Nantes just the two of us far away from the rules and restrictions of society. The gentle breeze coming from the docks woke me up from my impossible dream. I had realized a long time ago that dream could never come true and I accepted her parent's offer. But even they had deceived me, they did indeed send me to the Americas but they had me sent as a criminal, in the dirty and disease filled boat of criminals, slaves, and people abandoned from Europe.

And then I was sold to work at the docks, I was one of the lucky ones however. Unlike most of the people on my boat, I lived and I wasn't sold with the slaves to work on the farm. I got the luck of working on the dock, which wasn't all that bad because I loved the sea. Though, my love for it had diminished a little after traveling on it in such gruesome conditions, I still felt an infatuation with it.

I guess, I'm one of those people, that no matter what happens, once they fall in love with something they can't let it go. Even if that very thing is the cause of their destruction.

June 8, 1725

Bordeaux

I have been lonely for so long that I can't remember the last time I was happy. Sometimes I wonder how someone can feel so lonely even when they're constantly surrounded by people. As I walk through the crowd, I feel an emptiness swell up in me and then briefly a memory crossed my mind.

The girl giggled at something the young man said.

"Andrew, you're so funny," She managed to choke out in between breaths. The man named Andrew smiled triumphantly as if he had accomplished something very great.

"Flirting with my Fiancé again, Connaway?" a voice boomed as a dark-haired figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ah mais non, mon ami, she's not your fiancé yet. Not until you get the Bouchards' approval," joked the lighter-haired man.

The girl giggled once again, "Stop it, Andrew. You know as well as I do, that once my parents meet Hiiro, they'll fall in love with him," she said as she stepped into the arms of her beloved.

"I'm afraid, not everyone will look at him the same way you do. Je sais que tu s'aime mais ton pere et ta mere? Je ne suis pas sur," replied the blonde lawyer.

"Shut the hell up, Andrew, you know I hate it when you two speak in French and I'm left in the dark," said Hiiro who was of Japanese-British descent. He then turned back to the petite girl in his arm and winced as he looked at the angry face of his love, "Sorry, dear." Inwardly, however, he smirked. He knew Serenity hated it when he used foul language but he loved the glow on her face when she got all flustered with him like that.

And there it was, one of her happier days. But as soon as the flashback appeared, it disappeared as she remembered his betrayal. No more shall I think about him. Like mother said, I will "mingle, laugh, talk, and move on with my life." It was t hen the gentleman in the shadows caught my eye.

I smiled as I saw her turn her attention towards me. So the prey finally noticed her predator. But mine she was beautiful, they weren't lying about her. So gorgeous....I had always had this odd infatuation with beauty. Anything exceptionally beautiful that caught my eye, I felt I had to make it mine...to possess it and I always had. It was a sort of hobby for me...I suppose it wasn't a healthy hobby but a hobby nonetheless. And as soon as I laid my eyes on that object of beauty, I felt that same possessiveness swell up inside of me, only magnified a thousand folds. Pure raw possessiveness. No admiration, no love, no uneasiness or self-consciousness as she made her way towards me. Just pure lust and possessiveness. I let a lazy smile make it way across my face as I saw her eyes widen at the look of lust in my eyes. Her mouth opened in a partial gasp and her eyes clouded over with reminiscence. It was then I realized for the first time that behind a pretty face, there was something more. The anxiousness, nervousness, and familiarity in her eyes compelled me. Perhaps made me feel a little more than just lust for the girl...just a little bit more...

I knew it when I saw him that there was something a bit odd. It wasn't just his silver hair that was the exact same color mine was nor was it the look of hunger in his eyes that was so obvious. When I realized what it was, I could not help myself. I ran as fast as I could so I would not lose him again, I ran ignoring the disapproving looks and launched myself at him. I saw a brief look of confusing cross his face before it changed to one of shock. But I did not care...did not care that he didn't recognize him...I had found him once again and I was content with just that.

I must admit, I felt myself falling into somewhat of a confused state as she neared me and pretty much tackled me. But, as soon as I saw her face, all thoughts were wiped from my face. All I could see was her beauty, all I could feel was her form pressing against mine. From far away, she was gorgeous but up close she was absolutely breathtaking. There was no chance in hell I was letting this girl slip out of my fingers. It was then I promised myself, I would make this girl mine no matter who she was and why she knew me.

****

Well I must say I was quiet disappointed with this chapter. I read over it, and found it rather dull :( next chapter will hopefully be better and clear up the confusion. Oh, and the person who's so infatuated with Serenity's beauty is so superficial for a reason. You'll see. Serenity's beauty plays a big part in this story. No, it is not the explanation of why everyone falls in love with her, though it helps. But it serves another purpose. I, honestly, hate stories where they make Serenity amazingly beautiful and have the characters fall in love with her beauty rather than her. But anyways, sorry I updated so late, it's been a busy month. AP exams, class representative elections (which by the way I won yay!), homework, and everything...it's just really stressful and I've been sick for a while so yeah..but newayz you don't need to read about my personal problems. Next chapter will be out sooner, promise! I've already started on it :)

**__**

PS sorry for the short chapter and long AN notes , longer chapter next time, I promise and I also promise I'll edit it next time :D


End file.
